Inazumatryoshka
by Starlite1997
Summary: When Tenma brings his new laptop in his 'oh-so-fashionable' messenger bag, trouble arises from Tsurugi, Kirino, some chick named Akatsuki, who shoots arrows in knees, and the citizens of Youtube! not meant to be funny, just uncomfortably weird


_**Star: This would be an awkward situation for reasons I don't know  
Lite: Translation by Kagamite, 'cos we're too lazy and we'd probably mess up somewhere along the lines  
*edit*  
Star: This was taken down like two seconds after we posted it  
Lite: So we translated some parts  
Star: Make way for error!**_

Tenma was on his laptop, recently bought for him by Aki-nee, he had brought it into the club room. That gained a crowd of people looking at the electronic screen. He turned around and smiled, "You wanna hear a song!" The crowd lazily nodded. "You asked for it!" And the remarkably messy-haired boy pressed, 'Play'

_Super-dimensional soccer is the exchange of hissatsus  
But against an opponent you can't beat, it's time to use Avatars!_

Shindou looked at him, "What is the name of this song?" Tenma scrolled to the top of the screen, "Inazumatryoshka" "Weird" Shindou said aloud. Tsurugi laughed at him, "Well of course that's weird to him; crybaby prodigy only listens to music his parents throw at him in books"

Tenma lightly pulled one of Tsurugi's curls, "Be nice, Kyousuke" Hamano made a cat-call, leaving snickers trailing across the club room. Tsurugi sighed, "Shut up and listen to the song"

_Controlled soccer under Fifth Sector_

_Just causes headaches_

_That's why we're starting up a revolution_

_Now we'll show you our Raimon spirit!_

Hayami patted Tsurugi's shoulder, "I never knew you to be the peppy type, Matsukaze must be rubbing off on you" Tsurugi gave the older one a glare saying, 'Prepare to be Death Dropped' Hayami shivered, that kid was scary for his age.

_Ah, I'm going to cry_

_Since I want to play real soccer_

_We'll take it back_

_With our own hands_

Tsurugi laughed, "Aww, is Shindou gonna cry… for the seventeenth time!" Shindou gazed at him, "I have connections, I can get you kicked off this team so quickly" Tsurugi knew he wasn't joking, so he quietly continued watching the video.

_Um, hey,_

_Wait up a sec, you're not listening to us!_

_A revolt? Revolution? Seeds are our enemies?_

_What should we do in this situation?_

_Can't you give us a little of a time-out?_

Kariya, who was half listening half daydreaming, suddenly popped out of his daze and spoke, "Kirino-senpai looked hot" The team gasped. Kirino, trying to get looks off him, thought up a way, "Did notice that the two standing next to each other are datng?" Yep, he just blew Hayami and Hamano's secret. Same said for Kurama and Minamisawa. Amagi and Kurumada looked at each other in digust.

Tenma had a puzzled look on his face, "Wouldn't that mean Kirino-san and Sagoku-san are dating?" Kariya looked as if the world has burst into flames, "No way! Kirino-senpai's mine!" He said while pulling the pinkette closer. Avoiding those 'You shameful older Uke' looks, Kirino continued watching.

_Making preparations, Level-5_

_Using defensive and offensive moves_

_We'll use some tactics, too_

_Get in front of the goal with God's Baton_

Tsurugi laughed, "The siscon with his sister"

_Let's take each other's hands and stand up _

_Mastering special moves and bringing out Avatars_

_If we're all together like this,_

_Things will definitely work out in this match, too!_

"From this perspective, it looks like Hikaru wants Kariya to take his hand" Hikaru blushd, "It is so not like that!" Kariya turned towards Hikaru, "For the sake of your life, and Kirino's sanity, let's just keep it like that"

_Would you like a sandwich?_

_A drink? Or maybe oden?_

_Replenish your energy for the second half_

_Match your paces up 1,2 1,2_

Midori put her hands on her hips, "I do not sound that demanding! Isn't that right, Nishiki!" Nishiki, who looked as if he was thrown under a bus, hid behind the nearest person available, "Yes, dear" 'Now we know who's the 'man in their relationship' Tsurugi thought to himself.

_Come on, make a shoot, and I'll definitely stop it_

_Come on, I'll protect this goal 'till the end!_

Tenma smiled, "I like Endou-kantoku's level of self-confidence! It's really nice!" Tsurugi rubbed the other boy's head, "You like everything" Suddenly, a flash of light appeared blinding everyone around them. "Tenma rubbed his eyes and looked up, "Where's Tsurugi?" Hamano, who had just walked through the doorway, shouted back out, "Bye, Taiyou!" And stood there watching the video, while Tenma lowered his head in shame.

_Um, hey,_

_Listen for a bit, about scouting_

_Items? Requirements? Gather up friendship points_

_But, but, I wanna make new teammates_

_Shall we play a more fantastic kind of soccer?_

Endou burst into the clubroom, "LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" But the kids ignored him and went back to their video. Endou walked to the managers, "You don't need to make them refreshments, Natsumi will" When the managers where wondering who Natsumi was, Tenma felt a terrible pain in his stomach.

_Shine or Dark, which will you choose?_

_Kazemaru? Hiroto? Shuu or Hakuryuu?_

_Don't say that you want to pick only one_

_Let's play soccer with Team Zero! _

Shindou looked to Endou, "What would you choose?"

"I really don't know" Endou said holding his chin.

"Well I heard that if Endou didn't marry Natsumi he would have gotten Kazemaru" Kirino said, knowing this had come from the teal-haired adult himself.

"Oh yeah," Kariya looked up "Kira told me he would have proposed to Endou if he had the chance, but Midorikawa looked cuter"

Endou, slightly flushed by the statements before, stuttered out, "Hakuryuu or something!"

Kariya smirked, "I'll tell Kira to give you a call"

_What are you thinking of there?_

_Control? Management? Or is it freedom?_

_Proceeding onwards from behind the scenes,_

_Walking with a crooked gait 1,2 1,2 _

Tenma leaped from his chair, "Aha! I knew Ishido-san was good!" The others stared at the screen in disbelief. Endou moved over and patted Tenma's hair"

Hikaru, however, played out a complicated problem in his head, 'Endou's like Tenma's dad right? So who's the mom?' He pulled on Endou's shirt, "Who would you say you spend the most time with?"

Endou sighed, having to think for once in your life is exhausting, "My best friend, Kazemaru"

Hikaru gasped, 'I knew he was a woman!'

_Everyone, everyone_

_Gather up_

_Today, once again_

_Let's play soccer together!_

Every student did the same thing. Mental face-palm.

_More and more, let's play soccer_

_Throughout the town or wherever, kick the ball_

_What do you think of this match?_

_Laughing and talking with friends_

Tsurugi laughed, "One time, I was talking during a match, and took an arrow to the knee"

Kariya jumped out his spot, "DON'T SAY THAT OR AKATSUKI WILL MAKE YOU TAKE A BULLET TO THE CHEST!"

Shindou looked to him, "What did you just say?"

Kariya, who quickly put on his "innocent" attitude, fumbled with his fingers, "I mean, please be quiet"

_Making preparations, Level-5_

_With dribbles and shoots, score a goal_

_If we can combine everyone's power_

_We'll stir up the wind of revolution!_

Everyone, except Tenma, clapped, and started to turn away. Tenma scrolled down, "Wait guys! The comments!" The stopped and looked at the screen once again. "Okay, first one of ten" He frowned, "Anyone notice this, when Kidou moves his head closer to Haruna's, she moves away, must already know her brother is stalking her!"

Endou laughed, knowing Kidou and Haruna's "relationship", "That seems very realistic! Hah!"

Tenma smiled, "Next" He burst into a giggling fit.

Kurama leaned over to read it, "Damn that Kurama? He's stealing my Minami-chan!" He quickly avoided any more hate mail, "Next" He shrugged, "Yes, Endou-kun! Let's play soccer!" Endou jumped up and down, smiling brightly.

Tsurugi mentally frowned, to keep his cool exterior on the outside, 'So he likes the younger girls… Midori, Akane, Aoi, and Endou' He started sweating a lot.

Tenma smiled, "Let's skip to seven!"

Shinsuke looked up at him, "Why?"

Tenma kept his eyes glued to the screen, "Three, four, five, and six are all about how cute girls think Kazemaru is" Tenma's eyes brightened, "How does Tenma get his hair like that!" His smile dropped when he saw the reply, "He got stuck in a storm trying to find his soccer-ball"

Kirino read the next one since the first-year was in an obvious bad mood, "Really Shindou! You wanna cry again! I mean, Orchid looks girlier than you, but you're the one flooding houses!" And just realizing what he said, he silently apologized, "Sorry"

Tsurugi was currently muffling his laughter, "Mfghmf-f-f"

Shindou sighed and read the next one, "This one has the most thumbs up, K-"

Tenma, who suddenly felt better at the previous comment, read it, "Kyaa! Masa-kun! You and your beautiful voice!"

"Who posted that?" Kariya asked out of pure curiosity.

"Hmm," Tenma looked at the username, "AkatsukiKodo" And Kariya hid behind one of the chairs. "Weird… well, bye everyone!" And he tucked his laptop into his bag and ran out the door.

After the club room had cleared out, Endou went home to see a letter in the mailbox, "See you soon, Mamo-kun?" He threw it into the trash, "I must be seeing red" And sat down at the dinner table for another challenge to come his way. Natsumi's cooking.

And written on the napkins you could see the words, you, missed, and out, written in red and blue marker. "Ooh, 3D!"

_**Yuki, Mina, and Jess: *in the punishment corner***_

_**Star: They forgot to email us this document so we could finish it, so instead we had to do work on our day back!**_

_**Lite: To be honest, WE MISSED ALL OF YOU!**_

_**Star: You don't know any of these people! But I'd pick meeting you guys over going back to Japan to see family again! Funeral or otherwise!**_

_**Mina: *out of punishment first for good behavior* And as she hasn't said in 4-5 days**_

_**Star: Mata Ne!  
**__**  
*edit***_

Star: *whispers* Honestly, we just worded somethings differently


End file.
